<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting a Family by PrincessStarryKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931253">Starting a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight'>PrincessStarryKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Alternate-Realities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Natsu asks Lucy if they can have a Nasha of their own back in Earthland, Lucy has a conversation with him about what it means to have a family together, and what that means for her and hopes it means for him...</p><p>Inspired by the latest FT 100 YQ chapter 66</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Ashley &amp; Nasha Dragion, Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Nasha Dragion, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations vs. Alternate-Realities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure you guys will get together! I mean, maybe your Natsu hasn’t admitted it yet but...” Edolas Lucy says as she takes a glance out the window and sees him fawning over Nasha. “I think secretly he really likes you.” </p><p>Lucy let out a small squeak before placing her pale hand over her mouth and her reddening cheeks. </p><p>“And it looks like those feelings are definitely not one-sided.” Her alternate self adds, only adding to Lucy’s embarrassment even more.  </p><p>“Oh no no no! I don’t like him at all and he definitely doesn’t feel the same way!” Lucy replies quickly with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“How do you know?” Edo Lucy asks. </p><p>“Well, my Natsu- I mean Earthland Natsu, isn’t really interested in romance at all! He’s only really focused on fighting and becoming a really strong wizard! So even if I wanted to marry him and have kids with him one day, I doubt there’s any way he would ever want the same.” Lucy says calmly. </p><p>I mean, that was the truth as far as Lucy was concerned. Natsu may be great with Asuka and he seems to like Nasha too but...in most cases there is a big step that comes before having a kid of your own and that’s finding someone to raise that kid with. And Natsu had never once shown any interest in settling down with anyone, much less falling in love either. So even though in her heart she hopes that one day Natsu will return her feelings, she knows that the odds of that ever happening are...</p><p>More likely than she thinks as Natsu suddenly kicks the door open and appears in the room, holding Nasha by her armpits in his hands with the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>“OH MY GOD LUCY WE’VE GOTTA GET ONE OF THESE!” Natsu exclaims. “She’s so cute and if we had our own I could teach her how to breathe fire and she could melt Gray and his son’s stupid ice and it would be so cool!!! Can you lay us an egg when we get back to Earthland please!!!”</p><p>Lucy stood frozen as both embarrassment and shock took over her. Did Natsu just ask her to have a baby with him? Well, technically he asked for an egg from her which, for biological reasons was never going to happen. But, she knew what he meant. She just couldn’t believe what she was hearing! And her alternate self wasn’t helping calm her down at all. </p><p>“He seems pretty interested to me. Better get layin’ if you know what I mean.” Edo Lucy says with a smirk and elbows Lucy’s arm.</p><p>“I really don’t know what anything means anymore.” Lucy mumbles and covers her eyes with her hands.</p><p>“I mean, we’ve got a spare room upstairs with a bed if you two wanna get started on making that egg.” Edo Lucy teases while picking up her daughter after Natsu sets her down.</p><p>“That’s a great idea! Lucy can we start right now?” Natsu exclaims excitedly. </p><p>His excitement ends with Lucy’s foot in his face as she kicks him out the door. </p><p>“Know what you’re asking for before you ask for it you dummy!” Lucy shouts angrily after him. </p><p>Everyone watches as Natsu flies over them before landing in a tree nearby. </p><p>“Whoa...can you do that too mama?” Nasha asks. </p><p>“I wish! Hey can you show me how to kick like that?” Edo Lucy asks.</p><p>“Sure. I’m surprised you don’t know how already though, given how you are and how boneheaded Natsu is.” Lucy says. </p><p>“Well, my Natsu doesn’t seem as bad as yours. He might not be the brightest of the bunch but at least he knows where babies actually come from.” Edo Lucy laughs. </p><p>“Where do babies come from mama?” Nasha asks and Lucy smirks as her counterpart’s face goes red. </p><p>“Uh...” Edo Lucy starts while staring down at her daughter. “We’ll tell you later.” </p><p>“But I’m curious now!” Nasha protests. </p><p>“And I’m sure you’ll still be curious later, now go help your father get himself out of that tree!” Edo Lucy says. </p><p>“Okay!” Nasha says cheerfully and skips away to help her dad. </p><p>“Phew.” Edo Lucy says while wiping the sweat off of her forehead. “Dodged a bullet with that one. Parenting is no joke.” </p><p>“I can only imagine. Which is why Natsu joking about it was extra rude...” Lucy says with a blush while looking out the door to watch Edo Natsu pull her Natsu out of the tree only to have him land on top of Earth Gray which of course prompted another fight between them. </p><p>“Why do you think he was joking?” Edo Lucy asks. </p><p>“Pfft. You heard what nonsense came out of his mouth! Isn’t it obvious!” Lucy exclaims. </p><p>“Well yeah it’s clear he doesn’t have the knowledge needed to start a family with you but I think he made it pretty clear that in his heart, that’s what he wants.” Edo Lucy explains, making her Earthland counterpart blush and turn away from her. “And something tells me, you already knew that’s what he meant too.” </p><p>Yes. Of course she did. But she’s fallen for that once before, and now that she’s really fallen for him, she didn’t dare raise her expectations again. Even as she dared to hope that this outburst could have meant something, it was safer to assume it meant nothing. </p>
<hr/><p>As they made their way towards the Capital, they decided to take a break and eat some of the food that their counterparts had given them for the road. But for some reason, everyone except for Natsu had decided to go exploring in the woods, so now Lucy was left alone with Natsu. Dreading the awkward silence and the even more awkward conversation that was sure to follow.</p><p>“Hey, Lucy can I ask you something?” Natsu asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Before you kicked me in the face and sent me flying into a tree, you said ‘know what you’re asking for before you ask for it’. What did you mean by that?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy blushes and stares at the ground, suddenly very interested in drawing squiggles in the dirt with her shoe. </p><p>“Well...There’s a lot more to raising a kid than just having a child you know.” Lucy explains. “If you’re going to do it with someone then you want to be sure that that person is someone you care about and want to spend a lot of time with-” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I asked you!” Natsu exclaims. “I said we were going to be together forever!” </p><p>“I know but there’s also certain feelings that you have to share with that person that I’m not sure you have with me...” Lucy says and looks away from him.</p><p>“What kind of feelings? I have feelings of wanting to have a kid with you, is that not all there is?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy blushes even more. </p><p>“Well, yeah. There’s more to it than that. And I’m also worried that you think that because the Natsu and Lucy here in Edolas had a family together that you and me need to get together but you don’t have to if you don’t want to-” Lucy starts before Natsu cuts her off. </p><p>“But I do want to!” Natsu exclaims and Lucy blushes. “I can’t think of anyone better to do this with! I already told you we’d be together forever, going on adventures and stuff so why not have a kid to come along with us!” </p><p>Lucy couldn’t help but tear up a little bit as she looked at his eager and excited face. How could she say no to him, especially when she wanted the same thing as him. </p><p>“Okay then Natsu, we can have a kid.” She says. </p><p>Natsu’s face lit up with excitement and Lucy couldn’t help but smile back at him before squealing as Natsu lifts her up off of the ground and spins her around.</p><p>At that same moment the rest of their friends returned. </p><p>“Whoa what are you guys so happy about?” Happy asks. </p><p>“Lucy said she’s gonna give us our own Nasha in Earthland with me once we finish the quest!” Natsu exclaims and everyone freaks out. </p><p>“Whoa really!” Wendy exclaims. </p><p>“First Gajeel and Levy, now Natsu and Lucy, maybe I should talk to Jellal about starting a family when we get back to Earthland...” Erza says to herself. </p><p>“How in the world did that moron manage to win her over in the span of one conversation...” Carla mutters. </p><p>“Seriously! A kid! With that idiot! He’d be a terrible father!” Gray exclaims. </p><p>“I bet I’d be better than you ice princess!” Natsu quickly snaps back. </p><p>“Oh yeah! You’re on flame brain!” Gray challenges. </p><p>“So then you plan on asking Juvia about having a Greige of your own when we get back to Earthland?” Happy teasingly asks Gray. </p><p>The ice mage’s anger melts away as his face reddens at the thought of asking Juvia to start a family with him.</p><p>Happy flies over to Natsu and Lucy. </p><p>“So you’re really going to lay us an egg Lucy?” Happy asks. </p><p>“Well uh...” Lucy says and blushes, unsure of what to say next. </p><p>“Don’t be worried Lucy! I’ve got a ton of experience with eggs! I hatched Happy and Kemo Kemo! Now that I’ve practiced with both of them, I’m gonna take the best care of your egg!” Natsu assures her. </p><p>“He called me a practice egg...” Happy whimpers and tears up. </p><p>“I know, and that’s great Natsu but...human babies don’t come from eggs.” Lucy says with a gentle smile. </p><p>The infectious grin he was sporting quickly fell as a look of confusion passed over his face and Happy’s.</p><p>“Huh? Humans don’t lay eggs?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy shakes her head no. </p><p>“If you’re not going to lay an egg then where is you and Natsu’s baby going to grow?” Happy asks. </p><p>Lucy’s face was now bright red under the curious gazes of both Natsu and Happy. </p><p>“Well, humans are mammals so we carry our babies inside of us in a special part of our body until they’re ready to be born.” Lucy explains and places her hand over her womb to show them where that part was.</p><p>“Whoa, really!” Happy and Natsu exclaim together.</p><p>“It fits in that small spot for the whole time?” Happy asks.</p><p>“Well it’ll get bigger eventually...you’ll see it with Levy in a few months.” Lucy says. </p><p>“Wait so if they baby grows inside of you...how does it get in there?” Natsu asks. </p><p>Lucy felt even more embarrassed now after hearing that. Just explaining human pregnancy to him was challenging enough for her. But telling him what he’d have to do to her in order for her to have their baby, was something she was definitely not prepared to do. </p><p>Wendy runs off in fear that this conversation was going to an inappropriate place and Carla follows her. </p><p>Meanwhile Gray and Erza just roll their eyes and sigh.</p><p>“Wait...you don’t even know how babies are made!?” Lucy exclaims. </p><p>To be fair, if he thought human babies came from eggs, then she really shouldn’t be surprised that he doesn’t know how they’re made at all. </p><p>“Well, I thought that girls would just lay an egg when they want to have a kid but apparently I was wrong about that.” Natsu says and scratches the back of his head. </p><p>Lucy turns to Erza and Gray, needing an explanation for why she was currently in this embarrassing situation. </p><p>“You all grew up in a guild with a bunch of pervy men, how does Natsu not know where babies come from! Did none of them talk about it with you guys?” Lucy exclaims. </p><p>“They did.” Gray says. “But while the rest of us were willing to actually listen to what they had to say, this idiot just wanted to fight them.” </p><p>“Well duh! Why would I want to sit still and listen to some dumb lecture when I could have a lot more fun punching them!” Natsu exclaims.</p><p>Despite her embarrassment, Lucy couldn’t help but giggle at the mental image of a younger Natsu trying to fight Makarov or Gildarts while they were trying to give him the talk.</p><p>“So they decided to give up, and they figured that if Natsu ever wanted to know where babies come from, he’d ask them himself.” Erza explains. </p><p>“And you’ve really never been curious about that until now?” Lucy asks Natsu. </p><p>“Well, yeah I mean I’ve never really thought much about love before until recently. Why would I want to know stuff about getting married, and having kids if I didn’t know anyone I’d want to do that with?” Natsu states like it was obvious. </p><p>After a moment, the meaning of what Natsu just said hits everyone and they all gasp and Lucy’s heart jumps to her throat. </p><p>“Wait, so if you’re thinking about that stuff now...with me?...Natsu does that mean that you-” Lucy stammers before Natsu cuts her off. </p><p>“Enough of that though! Let’s just keep moving! We’ve gotta get to the capitol so we can get back to Earthland and finish this quest!” Natsu exclaims and runs off. “Come on Wendy stop hiding in the bushes, we’ve gotta go!” </p><p>“Coming!” Wendy shouts and runs after him. </p><p>Gray and Erza look back and forth between Natsu running away and Lucy standing frozen in the path. </p><p>“Lucy, aren’t you gonna run after him and make that idiot explain himself?” Gray asks. </p><p>Lucy smiles softly and looks at the ground. </p><p>“No. I doubt I’d get much more out of him than that. But it’s okay because I don’t need to. For right now, it’s enough.” Lucy says and places her hand over her heart that was swelling with love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>